Snow Day
by laurend44li
Summary: A look into, the long and complex relationship of a host and his council member. Brenda's distance concerns Corny, left in the empty studio for hours gives them time for improvement, they discover more about themselves and what they are. Terrible at summaries, there's a better explanation at the beginning. But I'm pretty proud of this so R&R and let me know, I'm open to whatever.:)


**Hey folks, funny story...so I've had a bit of a Hairspray bug lately and I couldn't help but notice how lots of people seem to like idea that one of council members (Brenda, whom is pregnant) has an affair with Corny Collins. This intrigued me and snow day was born. It intrigued me so much so that if people are liking this there are a prequel and sequel on the way (I've already started so its happening) Those two would be separated into chapters, the first would deal more in depth on the earlier and darker stages of the relationship and give insight on the lighter side. The sequel would happen directly after this, the prequel would have events leading up to this day. (Part two would have tons of drama FYI) Firstly I'm warning you this is a very LOOOONG oneshot, because it is over the course of one day it's hard to separate. Secondly, I'm rating this T for light swearing and a little sexual reference, but nothing to crazy (I promise). I have lots of opinions about this so...I really hope you enjoy this portrayal of the story and these characters...they are not mine, only the ideas.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Snow Day.**

Brenda awoke. She stared tiredly at the braille-like ceiling. She wasn't in her bed. She was in a basement of some kind. The bed was stiff but the blankets were warm and she curled into them, savoring their warmth. It must have been around 7, pale light streamed in from a far off window, the sun was blocked by thick had been a snowstorm last night and her car wouldn't start. He had insisted she stayed.

 _Him_.

Still lying down, she turned to see his figure, turned to face away from her. His body rising and falling under the off-white blanket. She sighed and toyed with the fabric of her pillowcase, staring introspectively at him. She sat up and shivered, she wanted to sink down into the bed and never come out, she wished she could wake up somewhere far away, but she had work to do. She pushed the blankets off of her lower half and forced herself from the bed. She turned carefully to look at him, checking to see any signs of stirring. He was virtually still, lost in a sleep. The floor was rough and concrete, the texture alone gave her goosebumps, save the cold emanating from it. She saw her dress draped loosely on a chair at the other side of the bed. She crept over quietly and slowly pulled the dress off the chair, she held it out straight not to cause a rustle. She attempted to put the dress on as noiselessly as possible. She meticulously tugged on the zipper, pulling it in small intervals, the slowness would have driven her mad if it had taken her any longer. She found her shoes strewn in a pile beside the door, one rested upside down atop the other. She plucked them from the ground and slipped out the door. She padded up the grotty wooden stairs. The grains of dirt sticking to her feet as she went. She quickened her pace as she raced to the top of the stairs, afraid to look back. She placed her hand over the door handle, fingers wrapping cautiously around it. She twisted it steadily, as to not click the lock. She peered through the small opening to see that no one was around. The lights were off and silence graced the large studio. The coast was clear. She pulled the door fully open and stepped inside. Stopping to slip her shoes on. She made her way to the middle of the stage and looked up. Large lights and scaffolding hung from above, standing here always made her nervous. The objects above always seemed as if they would fall at any moment, instantly crushing her. She didn't care to think about that so much. It was odd to see it like this after hours. It's usual bright and lively appearance looked grim and dull, as if the colors had been drained. It was downright depressing, nobody would have thought such an energetic setting could be so subdued. It was eerie, it seemed it almost wrong for there to be no movement. Brenda didn't like that one bit. She hurried to the other side of the stage where his office resided, she moved on the balls of her feet like a dancer would, in an escape. On the wall beside the office door was her school bag, Brenda grabbed it and walked inside, she left the door open. She felt odd being in there without someone else, leaving the door open to the dark studio made her feel more safe, for some reason. Closing the door evoked feelings she didn't want to address, not now at least. She moved to the desk resting near the back wall of the office. She ran her fingers over the smooth wood, it was polished and dark. She loved the way it felt, it's cool touch comforted her, sometimes she had to just appreciate the little things. She remained in front of the desk, trying to avoid her faint reflection on the glossy wood. To her left was a shelf that held a small coffee pot. She approached it and filled it with grains and started the contraption, flicking its switch harshly. The whir of the water being transferred through the device established it coming to life. She watched an uneven stream of black begin to pour into the basin. Soon the drink's robust smell would fill the tiny office. She left the coffee to be made and moved towards the small futon at the right wall. She sat and promptly crossed her legs, its cushion underneath her felt homemade and smelled ever so lightly of must. The clocked ticked proudly on the wall facing her. Its hands impending each minute seemed to be judging her, showing her what she had and waiting for her to decide what to do with it. She reached down and pulled her school book and some paper from the bag, digging to the bottom to find a pencil to use. She placed the book on her lap and neatly arranged her papers on the page she wouldn't need to read. She slid the pencil down in the grasp of her fingers to hold in order to write. She leaned down into the book and furrowed her brow concentrating, she started to read.

Downstairs, movement came from the bed. Corny slowly opened his eyes. He squinted in the light, yawning slowly. He was content and well rested, he felt great. He felt no pressure, no worry, just bliss. He reached his hand out to where Brenda had laid, running his hands up and down on the surface of the wrinkled sheet, expecting her to be there. He raised his eyebrows quizzically. He turned over to where she had been as he quietly questioned,

"Brenda?" A plain wall stared back at him.

He sat up and looked around the room, she was nowhere to be found, and he was curious. Her clothes were missing, the upturned comforter was the only sign she had been there. He stood from the bed and moved over to an old dresser. It was there just only to provide space for anyone staying, this room was meant for an emergency. And last night was an emergency, of sorts.

He vaguely recalled last night, but he did remember some. He remembered watching her frustratedly attempt to start her car, fussing about in the parking lot as the storm intensified. He watched longer than he should have before going to offer assistance, he remembered the snow under the orange street lights. She was particularly resistant to him, never letting herself be to close, clipping her words and speaking little. It was hard to work in the snow. He said that he would take her home in his own car if she would have liked. The prospect was instantly denied, to risky. He remembered the way her face tensed as they were beginning to run out of ideas. He mentioned there was a guest room in the basement of the studio for situations like these. She said she could walk. He told her it was far too dangerous. He remembered almost leaving, almost. He knew he couldn't just leave her there alone. He presented the benefits of the basement. She looked out onto the street building up with snow. She accepted, there was a sensible reluctance, but it was not ardent. He remembered her awed expression as she looked about the empty studio, bright stage lights still glowing. He recollected lots of standing around, silence was plenty. He remembered the unusualness of her behavior, but he became more focused on her exterior. Her helpless face, the way her dress hugged her sides. The unrest of her emotional state endeared him to her. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer, so it took him by surprise when she was willingly accepting his advances. He would have readily backed off, but not without difficulty. Details became blurry. The next place he remembered was the stairwell leading to the guest room. He had her there, receiving him and letting her emotions pour out through feverish kisses and fits of her own passion, both now equally contributing to the activity. After that, most of it had become distant.

He pulled open the top drawer and grabbed a white t-shirt he had placed there. He pulled it over his head and adjusted it around his form. He looked up and took a moment to examine his appearance, he looked decent but un kept. As a TV personality he didn't typically dress casually, these clothes looked almost unnatural on him. His own analysis of his reflection caused him to think more deeply than he would have liked this early in the morning. He shook his head quickly in an attempt to clear his mind. He let out a breath and made for the door. He walked up the stairs almost in a wander, exploring the exterior with his eyes. He carefully opened the door, similar in the way Brenda had done it earlier. The sound of his feet on the sleek studio stage made a soft echo through the large room. He looked around again, his eyes swept the studio in order to locate Brenda. But still, it had seemed that she had completely disappeared. It was than that he noticed a stream of light coming from his office door which lay open. He smiled, he knew it was her. He stepped lightly and made his way over to the office door which was slightly ajair. He opened it to about halfway and looked in, resting his body against the door frame. Sure enough she was there, sitting poised on his little futon. Her back was arched over a book and she was writing with furious care. She had failed to notice him. The office was filled with the potent scent of coffee which pleasantly filled his nose. He heard the distinct hum of the coffee maker as it did it's work, he looked to her and noticed she hadn't taken it upon herself to help herself to any of it. He took this moment to quietly admire her. He had known that she was serious when it came to school, as Brenda was with most things-but he had never really seen this studious side of her before. Corny had never paid too much mind in her interest outside of the show, until recently. Her pencil moved with a swift sharpness across the paper as she extracted her words from her mind. She would pause every so often and stared intensely at the book, analysing it, digging deeper to come up with an idea. She would bite the top of her pencil with the edge of her teeth thoughtfully as she composed her words. He could tell how much care she put into this and he found this incredibly attractive. She was strong, persistent and attentive, qualities most girls her age didn't have. He moved the door forward a little more, she didn't budge. She was completely engrossed in her work. He stepped into the room and closed the door with a click. The sound made Brenda jump in her seat. She jolted up straight and let out a small yelp. She looked up to see Corny smiling amusedly back at her. Corny chuckled lightly at her reaction.

"Morning."

Brendas eyes flickered from the floor, to Corny, to the walls, and then back to Corny. She was still breathing a bit heavy from the scare. She swallowed then spoke.

"Good morning." Her expression was unreadable.

Corny shrugged off Brenda's hazy greeting and sauntered towards the coffee maker. He took a mug from the cupboard above and began to pour from the pot. Faintly, he could hear Brenda's fierce scribbling from the fotoun. She had gone back to work, disinterested in him. This was unlike her, she typically enjoyed talking to him, she always wanted to learn something new about him. He finished pouring the coffee and made the decision not to add anything to it. The strong bitterness of the drink aided him in waking up. Though it's aroma was enticing, he refused to drink it. He felt like relishing in the tiredness that lingered in his body. He turned and set his coffee by the machine, facing Brenda. He wanted to try again.

"I see you made the coffee."

She didn't even look up this time.

"Yes I did." Her words were not cold, but they were not welcoming either. It appeared as if she was either trying to be polite while hiding rage, or had something to say, and couldn't say it.

He stepped closer to her slowly, delicately keeping his distance.

"It's early come back to bed. Relax a bit." He said this encouragingly but by no means forcefully.

"I have work to do." She spared him a quick glance with one of her eyes. She was anxious, it was evident in the way her pencil never stopped, as if she was writing a never ending sentence.

He walked back to the machine and picked up his mug. He sighed and took a large sip. He moved over to his desk and sat down in his chair prudently. He rested his mug on the desk's surface, and stared at its black interior. Heat emanated from it and onto his face. He silently ran his fingers gingerly on the rim of the mug. He felt her eyes on him and looked over. She was looking at the ground, it was apparent that she had indeed intended to look at him but had quickly averted her eyes. He watched her intently. She took in a breath and looked at him once more. Her eyes grazed him up and down in an examination of some form . She looked worriedly to the side. Her eyebrows bent in an inner struggle he could not determine. Corny sipped silently, watching her in anticipation.

She straightened her posture and closed her book. She set it beside her tactfully.

"Corny?" She asked.

Relief washed over him.

He swallowed his coffee.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

Her body sagged as she produced the question, it almost seemed exasperated.

Corny's response was in contrast to the negative air of her words. He moved his coffee to the side and leaned towards her.

"What we are doing, Brenda, is having fun."

Brenda didn't appreciate the light he put into this.

"What are we _really_ doing?"

They stared at each other for a moment. She analyzed their relationship as she waited for a response.

At first it had been him going after her, he had persisted and she gave in. But that left her wanting more. Something about their encounters did something to her. It was a feeling she could not place but it was intense and energetic, almost like a drug but not quite. At first, Brenda was timid about this but then something hit her. It was dense and soft, a release that sent electricity to her body and made a drum from her heart. After this, she raced to him, always lingering near. By his office, strategically placed by the green room, enticingly waiting by the door, ready for her next adventure. Their time spent together freed Brenda from the taut ropes her convoluted life had manipulatively twisted around her. She soon found she needed it, craved it, and so visits were frequent. Of course there was only one thing they really did share. Brenda had quite the mind, but too much of it was full. Full of nagging, needy beings she'd rather have ignored. This was the only way out. It was decided but never planned, there was no outline, no leader anymore. They went on like this for a while, moving back and forth like a pendulum. it was her than him, than her, than him. They both wanted the same thing and yet what they really desired was so far off from the surface of their alliance, that neither of them could really comprehend the intensity of what they shared. Than something quite strange happened. This feeling blossomed into a curiosity. A change came through, like a wave. They became more verbose with their relationship. It was now not only the pleasure that wanted to be explored, it was the provider. The haphazard rambunctiousness became slow, dangerous greetings. The silent scurries melted into careful strolls. They were getting to know each other. Words began to form little by little, spilling from Brenda's tongue, asking, wondering, soaking up knowledge from the entity of her relief. He welcomed the change differently from Brenda. It was more like a discovery for him, something new he had never experienced, something he had never cared to experience before. When this happened, there was a mutual respect beginning to form between them. They opened themselves up to each other in a way they would have never thought this would have come to. Brenda was happy to have someone to talk to, to listen to her, to genuinely show an interest in her own unique personality. This made her feel light, full of air. Shortly after this change, Brenda grew scared. Her anxiety came back to attack her, reminding her of the initial intent of the relationship. She had become fearful of the air inside her. She knew full well what it was, it was an infatuation that was almost love, she knew in the back of her mind that it indeed was the latter. She refused to act on it. She didn't want to become attached in a way she couldn't let go, because a day would come where she would have to and it was a load Brenda couldn't bear. She was more rigid now, hard to read and understand. Her words were few. She closed herself up with questions, locking them inside her avoiding the truth simmering in her gut. She had to stop herself from learning. But he was addicting, so they went on. similar to the way it was before. She had reconsidered their status countless times. This had left her here, she needed to address what they were. It had to be done, she needed to know whether it was worth it.

As she went over these facts in her head, rediscovering the feelings and thoughts she experienced, she hoped he could read her mind, that he could understand without needing to say anything at all. Fear etched her face as she watched him, there was so much he didn't know. She wondered if he worried as much as she did, and why wouldn't he? There was much to worry about. If he had any concerns at all he didn't let them show.

"Brenda were doing a lot of things. There are things we shouldn't be doing there are things we should be doing differently. What we are doing is dangerous, it's crazy. But I don't see anything wrong. I think what we are doing is perfectly fine." He justified himself, turning his full body to face her.

"It's what we want."

Was it?

Brenda sighed, she should have known he wouldn't have received the question in the way she had hoped. He saw her frustrated expression, guilt swirled in his stomach, he pained for the girl. He couldn't grasp what she was getting at. But he was determined to try, she was different lately, he wanted the old Brenda back. It seemed her spark was gone. This worried him.

She threw a pained expression off to the side, studying a small bookshelf with her glossy eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

Brenda looked back to him, she was thinking. She bit her lip. She was silent for a moment.

" What exactly do you want?" Brenda asked this quietly. She studied her hands, focusing on the way her fingers curled in and out under her control.

He nodded, his mouth opening slightly to aid in his contemplation. The silence was deafening. Brenda noticed how different he looked when he really considered something. Clearly these were thoughts he had to wrestle with in order to bring out their full meaning. It was out of the ordinary for him, it was extraordinary to watch.

His response was alarmingly simple.

"What we have."

Brenda was getting angered. He was so vague about their relationship, but her needs were different. She spent so much of her time being committed to him, they had many missing pieces and it was time they both had some clarity. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of her palms. She shifted sharply in her seat and leaned towards him, her eyes locked with his.

"What do we have then?" Her eyebrows came together in an upward motion, pointing expectantly at Corny, she pleaded him with her eyes.

"And why do you want it?" Brenda's words were tight, her face was unmoving, her eyes never left him.

Corny didn't think for as long. He trailed his finger along the edge of the desk, following it as his thoughts unfolded.

"This is a complex thing. I know that this is something that is different and new for both of us. It's hard to really come up with a true explanation. I think we can both agree that neither of us are disliking this." He searched Brenda's eyes for any form of approval. She was as easy to read as latin. He was only able to understand very little.

Brenda was not unhappy with his response, but she was heavily dissatisfied. She agreed for the most part that she was enjoying their relationship, she had her fears but they were minor to the intensity of the true feelings she was holding back. She let out a breath, longer than she needed to, she sank down into the back cushion of the futon. She picked at the frayed edges of her book, debating her words.

"Is it not true that when we started out, our relationship was purely for sex?" She said that with an overwhelming maturity for someone her age. After all it was a blunt question. She sat straight, looking seriously at him. She was not necessarily proud of this, but it was a fact she couldn't deny.

He cleared his throat and nodded shyly.

"Yes."

"Do you notice a change now? Are we not enjoying each other's company for more than physical desires?" She looked straight at Corny. Steadying her position stiffly. She desperately wanted to lean in close, grasping onto every word. But she stayed still. This was the most intimately they had talked in days.

" I do." He bowed his head as he said this, getting his bearings as to where she was headed.

"Corny, I…." She looked down, she was breaking again. She was ready to open up, she could only hope that he was too.

She kept her eyes very scarcely on him, just barely grazing his presence, she mainly kept her gaze on the brick wall standing outside the tiny window behind his desk. She knew at least that would have nothing it could judge her for. It was comfort that it would never be aware of.

"I think this new change, it's a part of a feeling."

The wall remained steady, unlike Brenda's insides.

"And because of that." She paused, she knew she couldn't keep it in any longer. Her teeth grabbed onto her gums elongating her lull.

The suspense hung thick in the air, like a stifling humidity. He waited, rather impatiently for her to finish. A few months ago maybe this wouldn't have bothered him, but now a strange unease built up somewhere inside him. Like burning embers, it was hot and menacing, but not quick or destructive like flames.

"I think I might be in love with you."

She had said it. She said the very thing that she had been avoiding for some time now. A large amount of weight lifted from her shoulders, but it had not been released. Her entire center relied on his response. She allowed him to consider her words, they were heavy and uncomfortable. But she wished he didn't need to. She shut her eyes, she didn't want to look at him, and assume his feelings and thoughts, it would only fuel her anxiety. Brenda didn't want to know, but she had to know. In the darkness of her eyelids she only heard silence, a silence that sounded like sirens. Brenda's entire body was tense, she didn't know how long she had stayed in that position. His smooth voice, broke her solitude. She wanted to collapse into the floor, the loose thread of hope she held kept her from falling.

"I'm not entirely sure exactly what I'm feeling, I don't even fully understand why I want this. But as I think about it, I can make sense of this emotion you have."

This couldn't be good. Brenda fell limp and her heart plummeted. This just sounded like a let down, it felt planned and thought out, like a parent explaining something upsetting to a child. It wasn't unexpected but she thought he was different than that, if he was the way he appeared to be they would have separated long ago. But so then the question was , why did he stay?

"But I think I feel it to."

That was why.

Brenda stopped in the middle of her descent towards desolation. She physically halted. She stayed frozen in a slumped position, her eyes rounded like buttons. She simply couldn't believe that he had said that. All of her hope she had carried was now proved to be true. The weight was carried away and the worry vanished. She was speechless, for once in her life she was in the presence of Corny and could not controllably form words. It was nearly impossible. She usually held back her words. All she could do was smile. She smiled at him relieved and happy, she no longer feared her feelings anymore. Brenda could embrace what she felt and know that he was right along with her.

A smile slowly creeped onto his face as well. It opened to show his shiney teeth. It radiated a positive energy, he received her relief. He finally had gotten to her and the spark was back, brighter than before.

They stayed like this for a while, both staring at one another while smiling. It seemed as if they had an entire conversation without saying a word, they had certainly come to an understanding.

Corny than rose from his seat and walked over towards the coffee machine, as if nothing had happened. Brenda watched him curiously, she almost wanted to laugh at the situation, it was like he had forgotten the conversation. He reached for a mug from the cabinet and poured the steaming black liquid into it. He turned and extended his arm out to her. The drink hovering inches away from Brenda.

"Coffee?"

She nodded wordlessly and took the mug from him, smiling softer this time. The warm outside of the mug heated her hands. She took a small sip of it, savouring its flavour. He had made it black, the way he knew she liked it. It's heat spread throughout her body as she drank, it was a wonderful sensation. Brenda couldn't remember the last time she got up early to enjoy her morning. There they sat together coffees in hand, never speaking but ever knowing. It was a lovely bliss. But of course the practicality of life would only let that stand for so long. They both knew this fact well.

"We should go see if we can fix your car."

She nodded curtly.

They sat up in unison.

He took her coffee and he placed it on the desk next to his.

She waited as he grabbed a pair of shoes from under his desk. He pulled them on and threw on a jacket. They exited the room and walked silently through the soundstage. Near the entrance door there were hooks and benches for the council kids to keep their things. He plucked her coat off one of the hooks and handed it to her. She slid it over her arms but never fully closed it. Corny opened the door and held it allowing her to go first. She smiled at him and made her way out. Cold air blew onto her body, swaying the ends of her jacket. She crossed her arms over her chest and took in a breath, trying to warm herself. She looked around at the outside of the studio. Thin, greyish clouds covered the sky. A white ball of sun pushed to shine through, it brought little heat. Fluffy, white lumps of snow covered everything in sight. It rested on windows and building ledges, clung to trees and lamp post. It felt like a snowglobe. It was rare Baltimore ever really got much snow, so this was quite a sight for Brenda. She liked it, how pristine everything looked. How pure and beautiful the snow was when left alone. Brenda wanted to stay here and never move, she wanted it all to herself so no one could touch it. A lone car drove by, bringing wisps of snow trailing behind it, spinning out and falling onto the road. Brenda wondered where the snow had come from, and if it really cared where it was.

Corny's crunchy footsteps caught Brenda's attention. He carried a small green tool box in his left hand. He stopped for a minute to stare at the snow covered city. Brenda watched this, sensing his entrancement as he gazed wondrously at the scenery.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Brenda turned her head to him, watching him explore with his eyes.

"Yeah."

She could tell he was still far off, his voice was breathy.

Brenda left Corny and walked towards her car. She brushed her fingers in a caressive manner over the snow piled on top. She placed each finger delicately on the snow, watching as it moved under her touch. If she looked close she could make out individual snowflakes, it was fascinating.

Corny approached the hood of the car and used his arm to sweep the snow off the hood. Snow blew everywhere, much of it landing in their faces and in their hair.

"Sorry." Corny laughed apologetically and pushed a damp piece of hair from his face.

"It's ok. I like it" Brenda watched the snow that fell on her hand transform into small orbs of water.

She leaned her hip on the side of the vehicle as she watched him do his work.

He opened the hood and moved his hands around inside. Brenda didn't know much about cars or how they worked. Brenda wondered how he had gained this knowledge. It was intriguing for her to see him in a skill she didn't understand.

He poked his head out from behind the hood, a smudge of black was streaked on his chin.

" Can you grab me a wrench from over there?" Corny pointed to the tool box he set a little ways from the car.

Brenda walked towards the tool box and knelt down in front of it. Her bare knees settled into the cold snow. She turned up the lid and searched through the various tools to find the wrench. The metal clattered against itself making her cringe at the sound.

"Which one is it?" She asked looking up at his bent body stretched over the hood's interior.

"It looks like it has a 'c' on the end of it." Corny explained, grunting under his drudgery.

"Ok." Brenda stared at the tools. The wrench stuck out of the corner, its end sticking up, looking remarkably like the letter 'c' just as he said.

"Got it."

She stood and handed the wrench to his outstretched hand. Pieces of snow fell from the ends of her dress and onto the ground.

Various metallic sounds came from the car. Loud bangs and clunks made Brenda watch Corny with heed as he appeared to be tightening something.

He looked up again, "Can you try and start the car?"

"Yeah."

Brenda opened the door and sat down inside. The cold leather chilled her legs. She found her keys in a compartment next to the passenger seat. She carefully placed the drivers key into its slot and turned to start the ignition. The car buffered, than it came to life. Its engine roared and then calmed into a hum. Almost like a purr.

Corny shut the hood and looked at Brenda through the front window.

"Looks like it's all set!" He shouted.

Brenda shut the ignition brusquely and hopped energetically out of the car. Shutting the door in an excited manner.

"Thanks for fixing it." She stepped towards him and touched his arm affectionately. It was warm on her frosty hands.

"No problem" Corny smiled at her. It felt as if they were about to kiss, but nothing happened. They just stood there aimlessly.

She reached down and rubbed a bit of snow onto her fingers. She worked them against each other to melt the snow into water. She spread it onto the black smudge on his chin with her thumb, wiping it off.

"Uh, thank you?" He said in an amused question.

"Sorry it was bothering me." Brenda looked down sheepishly.

"It's fine, I wouldn't have noticed anyway."

He bent to collect his tools to put back in the box. As he did this, Brenda slowly lowered to the ground and picked up a chunk of snow. She stilly rose back up, forming the snow into a ball shape.

While he wasn't looking Brenda propelled the snow towards him. Hitting him square in the back. She suppressed a giggle as she celebrated her victory. He turned to her. A look of shock and a glimmer of playfulness crossed his face. Before she could plan her defense, a snowball came flying out from his direction and exploded onto her shoulder.

Brenda laughed delightedly at the lively and tricksy way they interacted. The mischievous glance he presented.

"Hey!" She gasped at the unexpected blow.

He slid precariously on the snow as he made hurriedly for the door. Trying to escape Brenda's next attack. She reached out to grab his jacket but she slipped and grasped onto his shirt to keep herself from hitting the ground, falling into him. Their bodies hit the door and it flung open under their weight. They tumbled in together, laughing all the way. Brenda pressed her head into Corny's chest, he tossed his head back with a hearty laughter. Their eyes met, a slight smile adorned Corny's lips.

"You know we still have a few hours left until the show." He said this slowly, staring her down while rubbing her shoulders warmly.

"So much to do." Brenda said. One corner of her lip slightly upturned.

"What to do?" He pretended to ask, beginning to peel the right side of her jacket from her arm.

She leaned up and kissed him, interrupting his task. The kiss was one like they had never shared before. It was exhilarating and intoxicating, reflecting the discovery they made earlier today. But Brenda would have time to think back on this later. She had more important things to attend to at this moment.

She pulled away from him, leaving Corny slightly stunned.

"It's not that easy" Brenda backed away temptingly.

Corny shook his head and reached out to grab her waist. She stepped out of his way and he only collected air. Brenda enjoyed watching him struggle.

She skipped lightly, almost dancing about him as he moved forward. She didn't notice the wall behind her. She ran into it, her back landing on it forcefully. He kissed her deeply and picked her up before she could get away.

He was good.

Brenda gave in to his allure as he carried her off to his office. He shut the door but didn't lock it, he didn't have to.

He set her down and took a moment to appreciate her beauty. The way her eyes sparkled as she gazed at him. How her dress highlighted every part of her figure. The wet pieces of hair that clung to her face gave her a more authentic, natural look. A joint decision was made. She clung to his back as she kissed him fiercely. He shoved her coat off her shoulders, it fell to the floor at their feet. Corny's came shortly after. He kissed her collar and trailed up to her neck, and nibbled her earlobe. He knew she liked that. Brenda shook in his arms, letting out a warm breath in his ear. Neither of them realized they were moving forward until they were both jolted by the sharp descent to the futon. They remained kissing fervishly, moving in a rhythm together. Brenda ran her fingers through his hair, tugging and pulling at its tangles. She took hold of his shirt as he began to slip the straps of her dress down her sides. For the first time in a while, Brenda felt no regret.

Then they heard it.

The studio door opened.

They hadn't noticed the sound of the car pulling in.

"Oh my god."

"Shit."

They pulled away hurriedly. Corny fixed his hair while Brenda adjusted her dress.

Footsteps seem to thunder from outside.

Brenda looked around the room, her large eyes searching for a place to hide. She certainly couldn't go out through the door. Her breathing was heavy in worry. Corny was panicked as well, there was nowhere for her to go. Their minds raced, futures breaking right in front of them. Corny stood quickly and paced around the room, desperately looking for somewhere to conceal Brenda's company. She looked to him, petrified. Hoping he could come up with a solution. So many terrible things would come from anyone finding out. Everything was on the line. Brenda was nearly trembling when he came up with the shoddy locus.

"Behind the futon. Now, go!" Corny said in a tight, hurried whisper. Ushering her around to crawl behind the piece of furniture. Brenda was on her hands and knees scrunched behind cold metal and a fraying, dirty cushion. A strong must settled distastefully in her mouth. Dust tickled her nose.

He noticed her jacket lying on the floor and tossed it hastily over the futon to where Brenda resided. Its heavy fabric clumsily landed on her back, she grabbed it and stuffed it behind her.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked as he quickly checked for and altered any more signs of suspicion.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Brenda assured him.

"Good. Now just stay still and be quiet."

Velma Von Tussle pulled into the Corny Collins studio at around 11:30. Most of the kids came usually at about 2:30 and she always got there early to start work. She like to be on top of things. As she parked she noticed Corny's usually empty parking spot was filled at this time. He was never here early. This was odd. There was another car too, one that she had seen before but not that she was familiar with.

Peculiar.

Velma exited her car and grabbed her purse from the passenger seat before closing the door.

She walked quickly to the door to get out from the cold, cursing the snow. Walking in heels was hard enough, she didn't need another challenge.

She walked inside and shut the door loudly behind her. Her heels clicked sharply on the tile-esque floor as she walked over to her own office and hung her bag on a hook by the door. As she made to turn on the studio lights, she saw that light was coming from the crack underneath the door to Corny's office. He was here. Interesting.

She left the lights alone and walked towards his office in a brisk meanice.

From the other side of the door Corny heard her approach. He debated whether to open it or not. He decided against it and quickly made for his desk, attempting to be casual. As to not be so quick and expectant to open the door.

Velma's rapid knocking made him jump anyway.

"Corny?"

He slowly walked to the door, he opened it cautiously.

"Velma."

Velma immediately took note of his casual attire. Something definitely was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Nice suit." She said with amused sarcasm.

"Thanks." Corny said flatly, holding back a grimace.

"Why are you here so early?" She asked inviting herself in without his consent. Looking around the room for anything questionable. Corny watched her with careful eyes.

He was quick to answer, maybe too quick.

" My car wouldn't start so I stayed over." Corny tried his best to act in a way that seemed relaxed. He tried not to move and made sure to stay clear of the futon.

"I see."

"Who's car was that next to yours?" Velma had her suspicions. She knew he was weak. She searched him for signs of wariness. He wouldn't be able to avoid questions much longer.

"I think one of the kids got a ride and left it here." Corny looked her straight in the eye, he needed to assert his confidence, no matter how little he really had.

"Who is she?" Velma's head was lifted loftily, her gelid blue eyes pierced Corny's. She knew how much eyes could reveal.

The question was so straightforward Corny honestly didn't know what she was getting at, at first anyway.

From behind the futon Brenda's breath hitched frightfully, she covered her mouth in posthaste so no sound would fingers clawing desperately at the shaggy carpet to keep herself from falling.

"Hmm?" Corny asked. Caught off guard. It was hard to recover, his ruse was failing. She was terribly sneaky.

"The girl you've been screwing around with." Velma pushed past him to further explore the room.

"Velma. I don't know what you are talking about." He said this coolly, leaning on the wall. He had collected himself. Trepidation burned in his stomach.

Velma walked slowly around the room, her hands elevated at her waist is if the room was composed of garbage.

She than noticed the two coffee mugs that were placed on his desk. She raised an eyebrow and looked to Corny. She was gaining on him.

She nodded towards the clue "Why are there two mugs on that desk?"

 _Damn._

"You know how much I love coffee. I couldn't wait to finish the first cup." Corny's nervous laughter didn't help his case.

"Sure."

"Can you explain to me why you're really here?" Velma stepped closer to Corny, challenging him.

"Velma, I…"

Behind the futon Brenda listened to their conversation. She knew it wouldn't be long before she have to take action. As he began to explain Brenda saw that a portion of her school bag stuck out from underneath. She vigilantly pulled it slowly across the floor towards her. Velma heard this.

"What was that sound?" Velma asked, looking towards the futon.

"Mice." Corny said.

"They never seem to go away." He said, digging into the floor with the toe of his shoe.

" Really? Let me check then." Velma bent down to examine the futon. He stood in front of her forcing her to walk the other way as they spoke.

"You don't have to do that. I'll take care of it."

"Ah yes, but I'm not sure mice are the only thing infesting this room." She stuck out her chest, staring down at him commandingly. He was trapped.

At this moment Velma was facing Corny who was at the wall. Her eyes were out of the futons view. Brenda poked her head out, making frantic galnces at Corny. Reacting to her silent pleads would only raise more suspicion. She saw his small closet at the other side, if she could make it their silently she might just be able to succeed in keeping their secret from the tyrant station manager.

"Velma I assure you there is absolutely nothing going on."

"And why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"Where could you have even come up with this idea?" Corny asked, he honestly didn't know how she would have known. He knew Brenda kept this a secret, they were very discreet.

"Amber tells me things."

"You and I both know that Amber isn't necessarily the best source of information." He said dryly.

"Yes, but Amber knows lots of things the other girls don't know. She's smart, she knows how to get information when she wants it." Velma said proudly. Lifting her chin to Corny.

This was true, Corny had seen it happen. Like her mother, Amber was extremely manipulative. Even if she didn't target Brenda specifically he knew Amber could definitely find something. That's why she had such an edge over everyone, she could use what she had against them to her advantage.

Brenda watched the conversation unfold, taking no time to pay attention to what was said. It was now or never. In a swift motion, Brenda slipped out from behind the futon, staring at the back of Velma's head. She sprinted to his closet, rolling through the small opening and landing behind his clothes. She lay still, disguising herself in a pile of suit jackets.

Corny was so focused on distracting Velma that he hadn't seen this, he thought she was still behind the futon. Velma heard the rustle of her escape and whipped around to the futon. Corny saw the slight sway of the clothes in his closet and guessed what Brenda had done, he heard the noise as well. He stood protectively in front of his closet door while she marched towards the futon and pushed it from its spot against the wall. There were no mice, just a book bag.

Velma was puzzled, but hadn't given up. She was sure she had gotten to him.

"Who's bag is this?" she asked, gesturing to Brenda's school bag that laid precariously on the floor.

"My niece's." Corny said confidently.

"I didn't know you were an uncle." She said with false thoughtfulness.

She didn't elaborate on the fact that his said "niece" would have had to go through her first before coming there, it was a terrible cover up.

"Well now you know."

"What happened to the mice?" Velma asked, still prying.

"They must be in the walls."

Without warning Velma pushed Corny aside and opened the closet door. Corny was silent, all he could do was watch. Stumbling off to the side from her force, he wanted to cry out but he knew it would be useless.

Brenda was motionless, she couldn't breathe. She shut her eyes tight and hoped she would just go away. She was curled on the floor, waiting paralyzed.

Velma moved a few things around, leafing through some various items of clothing. She huffed and shut the door, defeated. Corny smiled, he had won.

"I guess Amber was wrong." Velma said this to herself, more than Corny.

It was Velma who was wrong, not Amber.

"I told you, there is absolutely no reason for there to be anything going on and for you to believe as such."

" I suppose so." Velma said this with irritability in her words. Her eyes swept the room one last time, still determined. She didn't believe him, but there was nothing else she could do. Whatever was going on, he had given her no other options, she couldn't risk making herself look more foolish.

"Well, you should get back to work...I guess."

"As should you." Corny replied with aplomb.

Velma sneered, then left without a word. Corny stayed still listening to her footsteps fading away. Even after he was sure she was off somewhere else neither Brenda nor Corny moved or spoke.

Minutes passed until Brenda crawled out of the closet and into Corny's arms for a quiet embrace.

"That was so close." Brenda said in a shaky whisper.

"I'm so sorry Brenda, I should have considered that she would be coming. I just thought the storm would have stopped her." Corny said, looking down apologetically at Brenda.

"It's ok. Really. We both weren't thinking."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"So I'm your niece now?" Brenda said jokingly, walking to the futon and grabbing her bag from underneath it.

"It's the best thing I could come up with alright." Corny stated ruefully.

Brenda laughed lightly.

"Mice, really?"

"Hey now, when did this become the time to criticize my expertly planned lies?"

"I'm just saying, I expected more from you." Brenda teased.

"Like you could come up with anything better." Corny scoffed.

"True." Brenda agreed.

"At least they worked."

"That they did."

Corny moved to sit next to her, putting his arm gently around her.

"Isn't being a bad liar a good thing anyway?"

"Firstly that's a terrible trait in our case. Secondly I think you know full well that you being a bad liar doesn't make up for all the other terrible things you have done, especially recently." She looked to him with a devilish grin.

"Touche."

Brenda pulled her book and papers out from her bag. Setting them out in front of her.

"Wanna help me with my homework?" She asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"That depends on how much you know about the revolutionary war."

"I hope you plan on doing extra credit than." Corny said leaning over Brenda, squinting at the small print in the textbook.

" I hope you never plan on becoming a history teacher." Brenda rested against him and began her work.

A few hours passed and Brenda did her work silently, Corny never left her side. Velma never came back. Soon it was about 2:45 and the first couple of kids had begun to wander in, getting ready early so they had time to socialize. Brenda had finished her work and she fell asleep on Corny's shoulder. He hadn't minded, he simply sat reflectively, watching her dream. Her hair had fallen over her face and her mouth was slightly open, soft breaths escaped periodically. Corny had even dozed off for a while as well, he was too afraid to leave the office. He woke up a few minutes before Brenda, watching the clock, letting her sleep as long as she could. But all good things must come to an end.

Corny shifted under her head into a position where it would be comfortable for her to stand up. He took the school supplies from her lap and placed them gingerly into her bad.

"Brenda." He brushed the hair from her face.

"It's time to get ready now."

She sat up slowly in almost a shimmy, lightly pushing him away from her, stretching a bit.

"Already?" She glanced at the clock and sighed, she needed to get out there before people started asking questions.

She stood and collected her things, he walked to the closet to find a suit.

Brenda turned to him, her hand resting hesitantly on the door handle.

"Thank you. For everything today." She smiled.

"Well, I think what we have is something worth protecting...now that we know what it is anyway. And as for your schoolwork...I see no reason for a thank you but I'll take it." Corny smiled as well, in a soft way that only showed the stretch of his lips.

"This was fun… in a way"

"I guess it was."

"Should I just go out the door? Or is there a better option?" Brenda asked.

"Well there are not to many people here, but Mrs. Von Tussle may be an issue, and the window doesn't open."

"Ok...I can just slip out casually and walk confidently towards the makeup tables than." Brenda suggested, almost in a joke.

"Well it's all you really can do" Corny laughed with a touch of bitter fatality.

"Bye Corny." Brenda made to open the door.

Corny rushed up to her, trying to open it for her, a polite gesture.

"Thanks...but I don't think that's a good idea." Brenda said motioning to his hand on the door.

"Right." He winced, pulling away quickly.

"Bye Brenda."

She nodded, than paused for a moment, wanting to say more. Whatever it was she suppressed her words and slipped carefully out the door, taking no time to stop in front of it. She stood straight, elevated in mood. She headed for her vanity station, a happy air filling her up inside. She soon arrived at her station. It was neat and tidy. Two cans of hairspray stood on each back corner of the small table, next to the mirror. Various makeup items were lined up straight across the left side, hair styling tools to the right. There was a single drawer in the middle containing a spare pair of dance shoes, hairclips, and miscellaneous things. She pulled it open and searched for a hair tie, her nails scratching on the wood as she moved her hand about inside. Brenda pulled her short hair into a tight ponytail. She pinned her bangs back and examined each side of her head, searching for errors. There was a small spray bottle filled with water sitting behind her makeup tools. She grabbed it and sprayed some onto her hands, twisting her wet fingers around her ponytail to make it into a curl. Brenda grabbed the can of hairspray to her right and sprayed it generously onto her hair, so the curl would stay. She capped the bottle and placed it back to it's original position. Once she was satisfied with her hair, Brenda moved onto makeup. She reached for her powder and a brush. As she worked the product slowly over her face, she saw Shelly's reflection heading towards her in the mirror.

Shelly was Brenda's best friend on the council. They were always together, they had been friends for quite a while. Shelly was different from the other girls on the council. She was strong and bull headed, rather than having the weak, but vindictive nature of the others. She was not afraid to speak her mind and proudly expressed her disinterest in what others thought. No amount of judgment could knock her down. She was the perfect contrast to Brenda's deep thoughts and intellectual personality. Brenda was a follower and Shelly was the perfect girl to follow, always guiding her on the right path, constantly reminding her not to let other's words sting, pulling her away from the sway of the council girls. Shelly kept Brenda on top, Brenda kept Shelly from firing up. They were close and this was true, but not even Shelly knew of the efforts Brenda was making to get through her life, she wouldn't believe her anyway, would she?

Shelly moved next to Brenda, hitting Brenda's hip playfully with her own, forcing her to move to the other side so they could both see themselves in the mirror.

"Hi Shelly." Brenda laughed at Shelly's greeting as she continued running her makeup brush in quick, small circles around her cheeks.

Shelly opened Brenda's vanity drawer and rummaged through it in a casual manner, looking for nothing in particular, just driven by curiosity.

"Hey, where were you last night? You didn't answer any of my calls. I was worried about you." Shelly took one of her cans of hairspray and hastily distributed it over her hair. Shaking it afterwards to ensure her hair's security. Shelly had a way of speaking that always sounded like she knew something, almost in a maternal sense. This made Brenda quiet with nerves. She had to think carefully, fearing Shelly would catch something off in her words.

"My power went out from the storm last night, my phone was disconnected." Brenda lied.

"Oh, my power didn't go out." Shelly said quizzically.

"Your apartment building has a backup generator...I live in a house with one source of power."

"Oh yeah."

Shelly observed Brenda putting on her make up. She seemed fine, but more slow than usual. She looked as if she hadn't slept. Brenda hadn't really slept that night, she had a lot to deal with, and sleep wasn't necessarily on the 'list' of activities.

"Wow Bren, you look really tired. You feeling ok?"

"Thanks for the compliment." Brenda deadpanned.

"No, it's just, it's gonna take more than a little makeup to cover those dark circles." Shelly gestured to Brenda, who was applying a light powder under her eyes.

Brenda looked into the mirror at her face. Shelly was right, she did look tired. She looked pale, purplish semi circles had formed under her eyes. She added more makeup.

"I'm fine though, I just had a rough sleep." Brenda looked to Shelly reassuringly. She appeared to be partially unconvinced.

"Also sorry for all the flak, but why are you wearing the same dress as yesterday?" Shelly asked, looking Brenda up and down, hands placed on her hips.

"I had no power, I couldn't use the washing machine."

"Yeah, but you didn't have _any_ clean dresses to bring for the show?" Shelly inquired.

"You know me, I'm not a dress girl. I only have as many as I need." Brenda shrugged, she set her makeup aside and turned to Shelly.

"Plus I'm not exactly on top of it with the laundry lately."

"Well than next time you should be more prepared." Shelly said authoritatively.

"Now stay right there, I'm going to find you something different to wear." She stood stiffly and pressed lightly on Brenda's shoulder before heading out to find her a new dress.

Brenda sat in her chair and released a breath. She thought back on their conversation. She was impressed by her own lying skills. She felt a tinge of guilt in her stomach for her dishonesty to Shelly. But Shelly wouldn't understand.

No sooner did she leave, did Shelly come back with a new dress for her. She held it up to Brenda's figure, imagining what it would look like on her.

"Here, try this on." Shelly said handing her the dress.

Brenda took the dress from her, surveying it. It was pastel green with a pink stripe around the waste.

"Thanks Shelly." Brenda offered her a friendly smile.

"Yeah yeah, now go try it on. I think the green will really bring out your eyes." Shelly ran her hand over the right side of the dress, confirming her prediction.

"Alright." Brenda headed off towards the bathroom to change. Shelly watched her go, proud of her outfit choice for her friend. She left to begin her own preparation.

A few minutes later, Brenda came out from the bathroom, smoothing her new dress out in front of her. She walked over the the large mirror by the hooks to check her appearance. In front of the mirror she turned this way and that, admiring and evaluating her appearance. Satisfied, she made to hang her old dress on one of the hooks.

Interestingly enough, on the hook she typically put her things, her school bag rested there. She had never brought it back from the office. She smiled thoughtfully staring at the bag, he had cared.

A sharp tap on her back caught her attention and she turned to see Amber, looking down at her, scanning her appearance with a hint of disparagement and other emotions that were hard to trace.

"Cute dress." She said this not kindly, but almost in a way where the compliment became a query. A portion of her tone seemed nearly jealous. But still, she smiled. Her feelings were always misconstrued, difficult to understand and to uncover their true intent. But that was Amber.

"Where did you get it?"

"Shelly lent it to me." Brenda took time to hang her dress on the hook by her bag. Trying to make little eye contact with Amber. Brenda busied herself in fixing and adjusting the dress as to not feel the heat of Amber's imposing presence. Even when she meant well she was scary, Amber was known to be dicey. To change at the drop of a hat. Most assumed this had to do with the stringent "pursue to be perfect" way her mother had brought her up. Those who were her closest friends were considered to be brave, weather they relished in her ways, or adapted to them.

"Oh, well. It looks nice. Shelly has good taste." It was odd for Amber to distribute such an honest sounding compliment. Brenda wasn't quite sure how to react to this.

She turned to Amber, letting her dress slip from her fingers.

"Yeah she does. Thank you Amber, that's nice of you to say."

A "your welcome" was not present.

"So what have you been up to?" Amber asked, following Brenda to the corkboard to where they kept the schedules and dance routines for each day. She hadn't expected Amber to continue any sort of conversation, she never talked to her very often. They were both observers in very different respects. Brenda half listened as she scanned the day's schedule.

"All you ever do is talk to Shelly or just stand in the corner. Something must be happening in your life?" It was abstruse to Brenda as to why Amber was taking such an interest in her and, she honestly didn't mind it. Amber wasn't wrong either, Brenda really didn't do all that much. She usually sat and thought, predicting the drive and view of others. Sticking by Shelly's side, it's not that she disliked the other girls, but they were of a different motivation, another breed. They were not mean like Amber, but would be easily coaxed by her power. Shelly tried to steer Brenda away from this, Brenda feared not only for herself but the fate of the other girls. She decided it was best to stay out of their way, not to start a conflict and get hurt.

Brenda stepped to the side allowing Amber to read the board. She stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I'm just kinda living right now. School, the show, spend most nights reading or with friends. Not really much to me." Brenda said honestly, this was a very open comment she gave to Amber. Slight regret, echoed in the back of her mind.

Amber sighed and faced Brenda, slightly irritated.

"There's nothing going on?"

"Absolutely nothing, interesting?" There she was, the Amber Brenda knew. Sliding into a persuasively inquisitive tone, it was somewhat snake like.

"Amber. Why are you being so nice to me?" Brenda asked, avoiding the question.

"Why can't I be curious once in awhile?" Amber argued with a slight haughtiness.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"I do."

She pursed her lips, "Why?" Brenda stepped slowly away from the board, cautiously eyeing Amber who was still studying it.

"Why are you suddenly so invested in my personal life? You said I didn't do anything anyway."

Amber turned and made full eye contact with Brenda. She was growing frustrated, for reasons that Brenda could only infer.

"Well, I just like to know things, maybe there's more to you than you seem. It's not fair that I know so much about everyone but you. You never talk to anybody, don't we deserve to know?"

Brenda thought about Amber's words, which she noted were deliberately placed. She was beginning to see a pattern, and was catching on. She was sneaky, it seemed that Amber was not being friendly. She simply wanted information about Brenda that she couldn't have. This worried Brenda a little, her various excursions were the only thing that she had that would entertain Amber. But how she could assume or have thoughts about these things were well beyond her. There was absolutely no way Amber could have any reason to think that Brenda was doing the things she was. The rest of the conversation would be a minefield. One wrong move, and Amber could imagine enough to create trouble for Brenda and all she stood for. Her words seemed innocent, but she was able to see behind her mask. Amber was great at shrouding her true intent, but Brenda had spent enough time leaning against the wall to read between the lines. This was a skill she was grateful for.

"Well Amber, I'm sorry you feel that way but there's nothing in my life that you'd want or need to know about. Once again, I don't do much."

Brenda did feel bad about dismissing Amber like that. If she hadn't known any better she would have loved the opportunity to see someone of such power care about her. Brenda knew that if Amber let her, she might just be able to wear at the shell Amber had been growing as she underwent various stages of her life. Closing up old parts of herself and taking on new traits to hide her weakness and keep herself up top, like her mother had taught her. She saw the potential to save Amber, but it was unlikely. Brenda would have to open up first and that was far too dangerous.

"Every girl has some type of secret, or little hobby that is personal to themselves. It's only natural." Amber's response was perfectly plausible, but hard to get around without frustrating her further. Brenda would just have to deal.

"But not me. I'm just not average I guess. There's nothing more than what you see."

Amber did not give up. Brenda couldn't fathom her persistence.

"Come on Brenda. You can tell me." Her agitation was becoming more apparent, as she leaned against the wall to keep Brenda from going anywhere, fingers applying great pressure onto the wall that supported her. Amber's smile was tight, almost as if someone had suspended the corners of her lips. Her desires keeping it from falling, pulling it taught due to the labor of keeping it there. The emotion that supported it had deteriorated.

"There's nothing to tell." Brenda ducked around Amber and made for the wall. Amber followed and stayed with her, sliding next to her, mimicking Brenda's position against the wall.

"You know I will protect your secrets." Amber just would not give, her tone still light. Brenda tried her best not to show all of her agitation.

"I appreciate your offer Amber but there is nothing for you to protect. I'm sure we can chat all about this later, but as you can see it's almost show time." Brenda said with a trace of mean spirit, honesty and all. Amber quickly looked to the large wall clock too see that it was five of. They were supposed to be in there places.

Amber leaned forward, enmity beginning to seep through her movements.

"We are not done here."

"I'm sure were not."

Amber furrowed her brow in an irritated defeat, looking to Brenda in almost a glare. A determination still prominent in her features. A discontented noise came from her throat. She turned and walked away in slight fury, near to a march.

Brenda smiled lightly to herself at her own victory. Amber still kept her poise as she departed from the conversation, part of her wanted to go after Amber. That girl was full of questions, no one ever knew what exactly she wanted. Most appeased her, fearing the consequences of an argument with the enigma. Brenda clung tightly to the wall, letting her temptation fade away, she had to be strong.

She straightened up at the wall and slowly made her way to the side of the stage with the other council members, waiting for the music signal to run on and start taping. Her dance partner, Brad stood parallel from her on the other side. He waved to her, signaling to her that he was ready. Brenda waved back, she always had liked Brad. There was a time where she would have considered dating him, or something of the sort, but she didn't have time for that. Now she got what she needed in other ways. Needless to say, a relationship with him would be to stressful for her. She considered this and laughed bitterly to herself, keeping her eyes focused on his gaze from across the stage. How could her current relationship be less stressful than one she could have with Brad? She would never know, she guessed she would need to take more time with Brad, with Corny it was extremely quick. But the further she got into it the slower, she realized, she wanted it to be. Time was a tricky thing in Brenda's world.

Shelly walked by her, her typical confidence radiating from her as she stood in her place a little ways away from Brenda. She gestured her hands happily, speaking to her mostly with the ebullience that sparkled in her eyes . Brenda returned her eagerness with similar movements. They were always excited to start tapings, to sing and dance up on that stage made them forget about all their worries, for a short time they were truly in the moment.

Brenda looked over at Corny, careful not to let her eyes linger for too long. He chatted animatedly with a makeup artist as she quickly brushed bronzer onto his face, he was always so entertaining to watch. He caught her gaze for a moment and gave her a small wave with one of his free hands by his side. She nodded and smiled, she had to be wary of their interactions. He quickly stole a wink at Brenda, thanked the make up artists and bounced up onto the stage. He adjusted his tie and stood straight, looking around to make sure everything was in order, hands placed behind his back. He lightly acknowledged each council member with a nod. Moments later, the music started, the cameras switched on, and the show began.

About a half hour into the show, Velma stood bordely near the soundbooth watching the children dance. They were at a point where they were teaching a new dance to the audience, it was a long segment and she was not really needed. She let her mind wander back to the previous events of the day. She never got a chance to see anyone come out of Corny's office, but she knew someone was there. It all made sense. She just needed something to confirm it. Amber had expressed her predictions to her mother but had admitted they were only what she had imagined and nothing she had come up with could be proven. Amber didn't really know if anything was going on at all, she was just invested in the gossip. But Amber's motive for amusement got her mother thinking. This could all be possible.

She slipped soundlessly away from the crew section on the outside of the stage and made her way to where the makeup stations and dressing rooms were. She made sure no one paid any attention to her as she strode over to his office. She ever so lightly pulled open the door, entering stealthily. Only pushing it sparingly to shut the door. Now that she was in, she vaguely recalled seeing a jacket somewhere behind the futon. She had been hasty earlier, not really paying too much attention to it. She realized now that it could have been extremely helpful in proving her case. If only she had been more patient. She strode over to the futon and pushed one corner of it away from the wall. She saw it lying there, as she remembered. A long tan coat was sprawled behind the futon showing its impetuous placement. Velma made the decision not to pick it up, instead she lowered herself to its level. She brushed it lightly with her fingers, looking over and inspecting it. She had all the information she needed. Velma smirked, assessing the evidence, evil pouring out from her features. She slowly rose from the floor and pushed the futon back into it's place, the less proof he had of her confirmation, the better. She sauntered out of the room not bothering to close the door.

Back in the busy studio, Velma made out Corny standing in front of the camera, dancing and smiling, seemingly honorable and clean. She continued to stare, a malign excitement growing within her. He had no idea what he was in for.

The 'off air' bell sounded and a collective tension eased among cast and crew. Crew members rushed to dismantle the set, antsy teens hurried to their cliques and respective partners, some walked slowly off the stage by themselves, exhaust consuming them, then there were those who did none of the above, just standing in awe of the splendor of their work, relishing in the mix of emotions that came with their duty. Brenda was included in this group of course, being an avid onlooker, simply watching life as it unfolded in front of her. She greatly valued sentiment. Brenda's eyes on the unknowing existence of others around her eased her. She eventually ambled herself off the stage, tiredness sinking in.

She arrived at her station and removed the pins from her hair, a soothing pain pulsed from her scalp as she did so. She placed the pins carefully into her vanity drawer, creating an equal distance between them. Brenda allowed herself to sit down and sagged slowly into her chair, she hadn't realized how worn out she really was. She let her shoes fall freely to the floor, they slid off her feet with ease as she let her legs rest. Brenda shut her eyes, taking pleasure in a moment of pure repose.

A surprisingly artless voice pulled Brenda from her pleasure.

"Good job out there today."

Tammy stood above her, a small smile spread genuinely onto her face. This was quite abnormal for Tammy. More often than not Tammy was keen on being alongside Amber, keeping close within her circles. Following her in almost a worship. But this was different from Brenda's earlier conversation with Tammy's superior, this was much more real. Brenda caught onto this instantly, the apprehension that was building immediately dissipated.

"Thanks alot Tammy. But what makes you say that?" Tammy's comment though authentic, was still rather perplexing to Brenda. If anything she would have danced worse today.

"I don't know." She spoke simply, with little thought or mind.

"I was just watching you and I thought you looked...so happy...more than usual."

"I thought maybe you should know." Haste creeped into Tammy's tone as she slid her eyes uneasily in Amber's direction.

Saddened, Brenda observed Tammy's sudden change in body language. She knew Tammy was playing with fire by initiating this interaction with her. It was evidently against Amber's wishes, somewhere inside her Brenda felt proud of Tammy. She would have to tell Shelly about this later. But Brenda knew how Amber worked, she took this as a cue to wrap up the conversation, Tammy was worth saving.

"Of course. You were fantastic as always." Brenda said.

This was new for Brenda, no one ever typically congratulated one another after the show. They filmed so many times that nobody seemed to care. it made her feel good for a change, rather than just leaving the vehement air festering in the studio.

"Keep it up." Tammy grinned softly.

With that, She left, ease in her step as she practically glided herself towards Amber. Brenda couldn't decipher nor did she care about what they had begun to talk about, but as she viewed their conversation she couldn't help but wonder, especially after what she had just experienced, if Tammy was even remotely interested in anything Amber was saying. She supposed it was a mixture of many factors that drove Tammy to continue her relationship with Amber. Whatever it was, Brenda got a feeling that Tammy was not exactly thrilled to be her sycophant, but she must be getting something out of it. Brenda had never seen Tammy act in such a way before, she could only hope that she was beginning to realize the insignificance of her social upkeep.

A little while later, Brenda was just about ready to go when she remembered she had left her coat in Corny's office. She wasn't in the mood to wait for everyone to leave to collect it.

As if by some miracle, an exuberant Shelly bounded over to Brenda, carrying the resolution to Brenda's slight misfortune.

"I was going to go shopping after we all got done here and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Brenda wasn't much for shopping but at least she had an excuse to buy herself a new coat.

"Shelly I would love to." Brenda pulled her school bag over her shoulder. She was looking forward to spending the evening with Shelly. Brenda headed towards the door, but Shelly stopped her, she nodded to her lack of proper dress.

"Aren't you going to grab your coat?" Shelly asked, tilting her head in an innocence that was rare for her, she always seemed so sure and knowing. But there were some things that even Shelly couldn't grasp onto.

"Nah, I was in a rush to get out and I left it at school. Plus I spilt coffee on it this morning anyways." The more she lied, the better she got at it.

She was surprised Shelly hadn't questioned her absence from school.

"I guess we will have to buy you a new one than." Shelly pushed open the clunky stage door, lingering on it with her free hand to allow Brenda passage.

"I guess we must." Brenda said this freely, following Shelly out and into the snowy parking lot.

"Who's car should we take?" Shelly stopped in front of where their two cars were parked. She moved her eyes from each vehicle to the next, mentally trying to choose the best option.

Brenda wasn't fond of standing outside without a coat. She made the decision to free her from her discomfort.

"Let's take both. My house is on the way to the mall anyway, we can drop it off on the way there."

"Good idea."

Each girl entered their respective cars. Brenda sat in the driver's seat with her hands resting on the wheel, she was lost in thought, staring out the window at the darkening sky. Shelly had to honk to be sure Brenda was still conscious. Brenda had a lot to think about, she decided she would have time to do that later. She removed herself from her thoughts, pulled out of the parking lot and followed Shelly's car, relaxing onto the gas as she drove forward. She felt strangely normal, Brenda was finally getting out for a change, this tamed her usual unease. Contented, she drove on. Taking in all of her tranquility in one slow breath, for the time being Brenda was happy.

At this time both Velma and Corny remained in the studio. Velma sat in her own office finishing up the last of her papers for the day. Her door was open to the studio, when it normally was closed at this time. She never liked keeping it open. But Corny paid no heed to this. He whistled merrily as he locked the door to his office and headed off for his home. That man never seemed to be in bad spirits. He swung his keys around his pointer finger, enjoying the sound of their jingling. Velma waited until he was nearly out the door to speak.

"Corny?"

Corny wasn't sure how to feel about her tone of voice, it was bright, uncharacteristically bright. He looked to her but never responded, he didn't really know how to.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She held a confident posture, coolly shuffling her papers and setting them beside her.

Velma waited, watching him attempt to comprehend her words. Her patience should have been a warning sign to him.

"No?"

Confusion was drawn clearly onto his features. If there was a time for him to have any sort of ignorance around her, now was not the time. He swayed with unease in the doorway.

"Oh, I just thought I should remind you to return Brenda's jacket."

FIN.


End file.
